


Tfw it's 12AM

by killinghope



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, it is back. kiss, read this as friendship or romantic idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killinghope/pseuds/killinghope
Summary: Schlatt can't fall asleep before a big day, so he finds himself on his computer at 12am.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 560





	Tfw it's 12AM

Schlatt's eyes are pried open. He stares at the ceiling of his room, moving uncomfortably every few seconds. It's dark and quiet and he doesn't like it.

It's 12 am. He's been shifting in bed for the past hour. He can't fall asleep for the life of him, and he doesn't even want to try to anymore. Usually he'd be up until the brink of dawn, but with recent plans and events, he's been trying to fix his sleep schedule at least a little bit.

That plan has not been succeeding.

He lifts himself up, his eyes groggy as he looks around his room, not really knowing what to do. His blankets shift as he shuffles out of bed, hoping he can do something with his pc, seeing as that computer has always been his lifesaver.

He settles in his chair and scoots into his desk, sighing as he crossed his legs on the seat. His eyes instinctively scrunch up as he wiggles his mouse to wake his monitor, the bright screen blinding him.

" _Fuck_ ," he mutters as he turns down the brightness as fast as he can. " _Jesus, that's not good_."

After he inputs his password, he's left staring at his cluttered desktop, not really knowing what to do. His eyes dart to the clock in the bottom corner. The time isn't as far off as he thought it was. 12:23.

Schlatt exhales as he watches his monitor, waiting for something he knew wasn't coming to happen.

He could play a game. Minecraft, maybe? He could stream it, too, considering his fanbase literally never slept at godly hours. Late night streaming was fun, too.

..That's only when you have people to do it with you, though. Schlatt had no one, and he was pretty sure everyone from SMPLive was either sleeping or too tired to stream. Oh well. 

SMPLive, though. Schlatt starts thinking about the people in it. It would be nice to talk to some of them, since he hasn't talked to any of them besides Connor in a few days. 

He opens Discord and takes a look through his joined servers. His server is not surprisingly active. He gives a quick hello to the people in the active site and moves on.

He looks at his friends, seeing more than half of them offline. Schlatt wants to be mad, but he can't. It's late. (To him, at least.)

He analyzes people who are online. Mostly people from servers who he didn't really know that well. 

...And Wilbur? Holy fuck, what was he doing up this late? Schlatt opens his browser to check their time zone difference. Five hours. What the hell was Wilbur doing at 5 am?

..playing Minecraft, apparently.

Schlatt rolls his eyes. He didn't really know what he expected. Other than for Wilbur to _not_ be active at five am.

 _He wouldn't mind if I called him, right_? Schlatt ponders, his mouse wavering over the call button. He suddenly feels nervous, but he swallows it down. Hopefully not.

He presses the call button, his fingers fidgeting with the mouse as the rings of the processing call whispered in his ears.

He sits there for a long while. His shoulders slump. Of course Wilbur wouldn't pick up. He's probably calling someone else or just fell asleep or-

"..Hello?"

Schlatt stiffens. Wilbur's soothing voice hums through the other end as he accepts the call.

"Yo, hey."

"Mmh, hey." Wilbur mumbles from the screen's speakers. He sounds beyond tired, like he just woke up. Oh God, did Schlatt wake him up?

"You sound tired as fuck. Did I wake you up?" Schlatt speaks his thoughts. He resists the urge to use his funny mic on him, despite how good the opportunity was. Wilbur sounded really tired; Schlatt wanted to avoid pissing him off.

"No- no, you didn't...," Wilbur slurs, sounding far from convincing. "Not at all."

Despite the sarcastic context of those words when usually used, Wilbur didn't really seem like he was being sarcastic at the moment.

"Are you sure..?"

"Mhm, yeah. I was just resting my eyes... I couldn't sleep, anyway."

 _Bullshit_. Schlatt's lips are pulled up into a grin. Wilbur was definitely lying, but trying to cover it up. "If you say so." Schlatt replies to him nonchalantly, feeling a little grateful that the British man was staying on the line despite how late it was for him.

Schlatt hears Wilbur move on his end, then sigh. "So.. what did you need?" Wilbur asked him. His voice was soft and quiet, much like he was trying to soothe him unintentionally. Schlatt would be lying if he said he didn't like the tone.

"Um, nothing, really, I just wanted to talk to someone and I saw that you were active."

Wilbur hums in acknowledgement, probably still too tired to form sentences. "Oh, yeah." He replies to nothing, almost.

There's a moment of filtered silence between them before Schlatt starts to really feel bad about waking Wilbur up. His stomach growls.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," Schlatt starts, feeling embarrassment prick at his gut. "You sound really tired, I'm gonna hang up."

Wilbur immediately reacts. "No, no- no, Schlatt! It's fine, dude, seriously."

Schlatt stares at his screen, squinting. "So you admit that I woke you up?"

Wilbur goes quiet. He doesn't reply, which confirms it for Schlatt.

"Why did you pick up then? It's an ungodly hour in Britain."

"I...," Wilbur starts, puzzled. He sounds more awake than he did before, which is good. "I wanted to talk to you. Isn't that why you pick up calls?"

Schlatt feels his face flush slightly, experiencing the dull sense of embarrassment once more. Duh. "Yeah. It is."

Wilbur laughs. It sounds pure and lighthearted, which makes Schlatt's face redder than it was before. He's glad his face cam isn't on. (But is it ever?)

Wilbur moves around. "So, what's up?" He asks Schlatt, his voice no longer slurring as bad as before.

Schlatt shakes his head to indicate nothing, forgetting that Wilbur couldn't see him. 

"Oh, uh, nothing," He blurts after he realizes his mistake. "Same as you. I couldn't sleep and I saw you were online, so.."

"Oh, yeah. I was trying to record a video, but then I got really tired and fell asleep-" Schlatt laughs quietly before Wilbur finishes his sentence. "on my computer. I passed out.”

Schlatt smiles. "You were working hard, huh?" He asks sarcastically.

"Mhm."

"What were you recording?"

"One of those Minecraft challenge videos. I tried to stream it before, but the stream was garbage, so I'd rather record it as a video."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, it really put me out of the mood to stream. Oh— speaking of Minecraft, I've been meaning to do another challenge, but I haven't gotten to it. Seems to be happening to me a lot recently."

"What is it?"

"Anvils," Schlatt can hear Wilbur's smile. "That's all I'm saying."

Schlatt scoffs as he puts his feet on his desk, leaning back in his chair. "Brit bastard."

The insult earns a laugh from Wilbur. A loud one, at that. It's cute. "Shut up." He giggles, his laugh dying out with a soft noise.

"Why are you telling me about this?" Schlatt asks him. "You want me to do it with you?"

Wilbur laughs quietly. "Maybe.."

"That's.. really gay, Wilbur."

"Okay, Schlatt. Whatever you say; I just want to play Minecraft."

"That's even more gay. Minecraft? Who plays that willingly?"

Wilbur replies to Schlatt's remark with a husky laugh before ending it with a sigh. "Honestly, I just want to play with you in general. Maybe start a new world or something," he sounds less and less confident as he goes on, like talking without a barrier is something he can't do in front of Schlatt. (Which he understands, his loud online persona is definitely a change of pace compared to when they're talking alone.) "Without any challenges or anything. I think It'd be fun."

Schlatt softens. He didn't expect Wilbur to sound so genuine about Minecraft. Especially when he just called it gay.

"Schlatt?"

He had spaced out. "Oh, sorry, I was thinking. ..That'd actually be really fun."

"...Really?"

Schlatt chuckles softly, smiling. 

"Yeah, really."

When Wilbur smiles, Schlatt swears he can always hear it. "Hell yeah. If you're up for it right now, I could make a world in my realm. But if you want to go to sleep for now, that's fi-"

"Wilbur, shut up, I'm not going to sleep. Make the world."

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

Schlatt feels a small grin cross his face. Maybe waking Wilbur up was a good thing after all.


End file.
